For My Best Friend, I'd Give Anything
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Per request by a guest, based on the Mystery Incorporated series. Professor Pericles has the perfect plan to force the gang, primarily Scooby, into handing over the disk. All he needs is leverage. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is another request per guest, I hope you enjoy it! I had to go back and re-watch a few episodes so it took me a bit to write this.**

"Those meddling kinder are ruining my genius plan." Squeaks Professor Pericles

One Green eye roams over the many large Kriegstaffebots "They simply have one piece, yet they refuse to give it to me."

He wasn't stupid, genius was in his title. The professor knew very well that mystery inc. had entrusted the safety and wellbeing of said disk to the canine of the group, all thanks to hidden surveillance cameras in the mystery machine.

"Those misguided fools, I will have that last piece of the planispheric disk."

Pericles flies above the lair, smile adobe his feathered face as a plan begins to form "Scooby, will hand over that disk to me, or I'll destroy the one thing he cares about most."

...

The Mystery Inc gang, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo seemed to be at a stand still at Coolsville Park.

"Well, at least we've got one piece of the disk." Speaks Fred "That's good, right?"

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do with it?" Questions Daphne "It's pretty much useless on its own."

"True, but like, its safer here than in Professor Pericles wings." States Shaggy "Scooby won't let it out of his sight, right, Scoob?"

Scooby determinedly shakes his head, normally he'd be enjoying a humongous sandwich at this time, only this bird really got under his skin. "Right, Rhaggy."

Fred sighs, he couldn't honestly say he was happy with this case, solving it seemed to be a matter of life and death "Let's put the disk away and get ready for class, gang."

"I don't think we should leave the disk alone, Fred." Speaks Velma "Professor Pericles is smart, he could easily figure out where Scooby hid it."

"But if we stand by and guard it 24/7 he can figure it out just as easily, Velma." Answers Daphne "I'm with Freddy."

"I trust Scooby-Doo to pick a good hiding place." States Shaggy, hand patting the top of his best friends head "Go hide it, buddy"

"Pick a good spot, Scoob. Somewhere no one would ever thing to look." Says Fred "We'll wait right here for ya."

Scooby looks from each of his smiling friends, mouth now full of said final disk "Rhanks, ruys"

The canine walked for a bit in debate, he could easily bury it, only that's exactly what a normal dog would do "Rhmmmm"

A bucket? No, an old squeaky toy? Too easy! Underneath a rock? Child's play "Rwhere ran I rhide rit?"

The canine left the park as sudden inspiration hit, Professor Pericles would expect him to hide it with food ... But he'd never think to look at the old Coolsville Cemetery.

Tombstones lined in a row, flowers and messages from loved ones adorn the graves of the lost, Scooby continued forward, in search of the perfect area.

"Rwhich one, rwhich one?" So many good stones he could use, but the one that stood out the very most had a fractured chip where part of it had broken off.

"I rike rit" Scooby lowers the disk into the dip, the disk in turn fitting in snugly, after a few re-arrangements of a bush nearby, the disk is safely covered "Rerfect"

With the mission accomplished, Scooby-Doo strode his way back to his friends. "Rericles rwill rever rind rit"

Daphne played with her long red hair, Freddy daydreamed of traps, Velma pondered how to get closer to Shaggy and the shagster himself waited patiently for his pal.

"How much longer is Scooby gonna be?" Asks Daphne bored

"It's only been fifteen minutes, Daphne" mutters Velma in annoyance

"Relax, Daph, Scoob's got this!" Beams Shaggy, eyes catching sight of said dog "There he is now, hey Scooby!"

Scooby slammed to a halt, knocking over Shaggy in the process "Roops, rorry, Rhaggy."

Shaggy laughs "Like, its fine Scoob, no harm done."

"Is it hidden?" Questions Fred "Did you need any traps? You know, just in case?" Hopefulness in his voice.

Scooby shakes his head "Rope, rits rhidden real rood, ruys."

"Then let's get going, like, I'm starved!" States Shaggy as his thin stomach growls.

"You're always hungry, Shaggy" mocks Velma "But, we all probably should get heading back."

Fred spins the mystery machines keys "Let's go, gang"

The four teens and canine sleuth happily hop into the hippie van, for a few seconds they could all pretend they were solving simple, meaningless crimes like old times.

Daphne finished freshening her lipstick and black mascara, blue eyes catching sight of the time "Jeepers! Fred, you better step on it, we're already late!"

"Like, who cares if we're late? The most we'll get is detention." Speaks Shaggy, a handful of Scooby snacks are swiped from his right hand.

"Besides, I myself think a vacation is like, required." States Shaggy, the teen glaring at his canine before laughing the theft off.

"You know what? Shag's right" agrees Fred "We've got so much going on, but when's the last time any of us was able to get out for awhile? Enjoy a drive?"

"Well you all might be ok with ditching school, but I for one am not." Declared Velma, hands crossed in front.

Fred sighs, he knew by Velma's tone and the look he was getting from Daphne there was no winning "Sorry, guys"

Shaggy pets Scooby on the head "Like, it's ok Fred, thanks for trying"

The ride grows quiet, the guys too afraid to make the girls anymore upset and the girls annoyed at said boys.

The journey could have continued in such a way, had it not been for the horde of robots blocking the road.

"Hang on!" The mystery machine comes screeching to a stop, launching Shaggy and Scooby forwards.

"Zoinks!" Screams Shaggy, pointer finger out "Like, its Professor Pericles!"

Said bird internally laughs upon seeing the shocked faces, Scooby's quickly turning into a snarl "Why hello, Kinder! Fancy meeting you all here."

Not one teen replies, causing the bots to take a threatening step forward "Won't you please exit the vehicle? I only wish to talk."

Scooby scoffs unbelievably "Ryeah right"

"Come on gang, those robots don't seem very friendly." Says Fred as the blonde slides out of the car "Be careful, Daph"

Pericles smiles as slowly but surely the teens all exit the van, Fred guarding Daphne, Velma to the side of Shaggy and Scooby blocking his human companions.

"That's much better, now as for why I'm here. I've come to offer you a deal, Scooby."

Scooby glares after the initial shock wears off "Rwhat rind rof ra real?"

"One that gives us both what we want." Answers Pericles cryptically, the bird signaling a bot behind the teens.

"And what is it we get, Pericles?" Asks Fred skeptically

"The deal is only for the dog, he will get what he wants most and I shall get my piece of the disk." Rebuttals Pericles "This is a one time deal, Scooby. And I highly suggest you take it, before someone gets hurt."

Scooby looks confusingly over his friends faces, what he wanted most was right in front of him, not one of them harmed in any way. "Ryou're rluffing"

Pericles laughs "I'd hoped you'd take me at my word, but, I guess I'll have to use force."

The members of Mystery Inc's eyes widen at the declaration, only to be confirmed from the high pitched scream coming from their friend.

"Like, let go of me!" Screams a struggling Shaggy, currently in a kriegstaffebots grip "Help!"

"Rhaggy!" Yells Scooby, the Great Dane attempts attacking said bot "Rut ry Rhaggy rown!"

"You put him down! Let him go!" Orders Daphne, head turning from the scene to her future boyfriend "Freddy, do something!"

"Jinkies! You can't just take him!" States Velma, fists clenched in anger at her sides "Shaggy!"

"This is going too far, Pericles! Let Shaggy go." Demands Fred, the blonde leader stepping forwards.

Pericles one eye never leaves Scooby's figure, watching the mutt try to help his human was truly pathetic "Do I have your attention now, Scooby?"

Scooby growls and snarls, chasing down the robot holding his best friend captive as it begins to walk "Rhang ron, Rhaggy!"

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy kicks and punches, but it's no use against the Mechanical body of armor imprisoning him. The teen can only sit tight as he's walked to Professor Pericles side.

The parrot hovers next to the struggling hostage, claws messing with his brown hair "The disk for Shaggy, a fair trade, wouldn't you say? I get what I want most and so do you."

For emphasis Pericles on the danger, said bird has the robot squeeze Shaggy tighter, eliciting a pained shriek from the boy. "Hey, like that hurts, man!"

"I'll give you three hours to make your decision, we'll meet at the abandoned storehouse, I'm sure you all can figure out the one. You bring the disk, or Shaggy is dead."

Pericles perches on the shoulder of the bot holding Shaggy, the trio now hovering in the air "Auf Wiedersehen Mystery Incorporated."

"Like, HELP!" Echoes Shaggy's voice as the teen and his captors make a hasty exit. "Scooby-Doo!"

Scooby runs as fast as he could in pursuit, until he looses sight of the fleeing group in the clouds. "RI'm romin Rhaggy!"

"What are we going to do? We can't let Professor Pericles get the last piece ... But Shaggy" cries Daphne into Fred's arms.

Velma re-arranged her glasses a top her nose, changing the glare to an unseeing shine "We'll save Shaggy and keep the disk."

Fred eyes Scooby, the Great Dane still facing the direction his friend had disappeared in "We're a team guys, we can't just leave Shaggy ... Even if it means giving up the disk."

"Pericles said the choice was up to Scooby, that's why he abducted Shaggy. Who better to use against him?" States Velma "He must have found out Scooby was the one who hid the disk."

"But do we really have to hand that creep our only leverage? Why not set a trap, you love traps, Fred!" Pipes in Daphne.

"That's up to Scooby" says Fred causing said dog to turn around "We'll do whatever you feel is best, Scoob."

Scooby stares, his friends were willing to give up all they had to save Shaggy "Rhanks ruys, RI'm rost rwithout Rhaggy."

"We'll get him back Scooby, I promise that Shaggy is coming home." Declares Velma "What's the plan Fred?"

"Scooby, go get the disk, we may need it. Girls, you're with me to my place, we've got less than three hours to set a trap that an escape artist bird couldn't get out of."

 **So I know this story is based on the Mystery Incorporated season of the show, which means Scooby speaks perfectly, but it just didn't feel like Scooby-Doo to me when I wrote it that way. Stay tuned, the worst is yet to come! Also Kinder is German for kids and Pericles uses this phrase often :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in Pericles lair, Shaggy was bound to a pipe, hands roped behind his back in a series of intricate slip knots "Like, this is so not good!"

Pericles remains vigilant over his captive "Why the long face young kinder? You know your friends and dog will give me what I want to save you."

Shaggy glares "Yeah, but what happens after? Like, you get the disk and kill us?"

"Mm a very intriguing idea, Shaggy. Alas, I need you all alive ... For now"

Shaggy's mouth drops open "So when you said you'd kill me, that was what? A lie?"

"An incentive dear boy, I had to up the ante or the dog wouldn't give into my demand. That's not to say I won't kill you, I don't really need all of kinder, after all."

"His name is Scooby-Doo, he's more than just a dog!" Yells an angry Shaggy, fists clenched as the lanky teen leans as far forward as the ropes allow.

"The name matters not to me, what does is what's rightfully mine. You're simply a means to an end, Shaggy"

Pericles flies in Shaggy's face "Worry not, Scooby will do whatever it takes to get you back, you're his only true weakness."

Shaggy pulls on the ropes one last time as the Professor sneers. Scooby and the gang won't let him down, they'll save him.

As if the psychotic bird read his mind the parrot speaks "I'm counting on it."

...

The Mystery Machine pulls into the large storehouse, the place had been abandoned for close to a year, this had to be the meeting spot "Alright, we don't have much time left till Pericles shows up."

Daphne and Velma exit the van, each holding a series of ropes, hooks, nets and pulleys "Are you sure this plan is going to work, Fred?"

"It will, Daph, trust me on this." Clarifies Fred, hands busy at work setting up another net "Set those two there and there."

The girls do as they're told, roping the net and pulley systems together "All done, Fred"

Fred takes in the sight, the storehouse was webbed in the clear netting, Pericles would have no idea its there "Great job, girls!"

Scooby runs inside, carefully avoiding any of the trap, this was one case he couldn't afford to mess up "RI rot rthe risk"

"Set it over there, Scoob. That way when Pericles goes after it, he'll stumble right into my trap."

Daphne rubs her left arm nervously, wristwatch going off, signaling the end of the three hour countdown "I sure hope this works, Fred."

"Me too, Daph ... Me too."

Pericles waited outside of the storehouse eagerly, his disk was in there "Come along, Shaggy. We mustn't keep your friends waiting."

Shaggy muffled choice words into the rag covering his mouth, wrists firmly and tightly bound behind his back, legs knotted at the ankles and he's once again held in a kriegstaffebots grasp..

Pericles looks the captured teen up and down, something was missing, the look unfinished "Let's add some more color"

Pericles flies forward, talons out to scratch the teens bare skin, starting with his arms, then moving upwards to his neck and face.

Shaggy struggles as the cuts continue, blood trickling down his arms, soaking his green sleeves, crimson rushing down his collarbone and finally his cheeks and forehead are dripping in their own crimson.

"Perfect, now Scooby will be more inclined as to not play any tricks." Speaks Pericles

Professor Pericles enters first, not at all shocked to see the rest of the mystery incorporated gang and the item of his desire "I knew you'd make the right decision, Scooby."

Scooby stands proudly in front of his friends "Ror ry rest riend, rI'd rive ranything. RWhere's Rhaggy?"

Pericles whistles and the captor and captive walk in "Your Shaggy is right there, unharmed for the most part. Give me the piece of the planispheric disk."

The teens gasp upon sight of their friend, Shaggy was covered in red, deep, lines. Upon closer inspection blood could be seen dried on the parrots feathers and claws.

"RUh-ruh, rot rell rou rive re, Rhaggy" retaliates Scooby angerily

Pericles turns to said boy "Your dog seems to think he's the one in control here, let's show him just how wrong he is."

Shaggy's eyes clench in pain as the robot tightens its hold once more, this time to a more painful degree as a few tears slide down his cheeks.

The rest of the gang can only watch as their friend is hurt right in front of them "Stop hurting him! We'll meet in the middle" attempts Fred

Pericles nods, but does nothing to stop the kriegstaffebot "Lead the way, Scooby."

Scooby begrudgingly takes the disk into his mouth, the canine walks forwards, only after the bot holding Shaggy lessens its grip.

It's only a few seconds before Professor Pericles and Scooby Doo are right in front of one another, one eager, the other nervous.

The kriegstaffebot is simply keeping Shaggy in place by a simple length of rope, bound feet now touching the ground.

"It lets go, once I have the disk." States Pericles

Scooby stares from the evil bird to Shaggy, taking in his humans distressed face "RI ret ro, rafter rit releases Rhaggy."

Pericles sighs but agrees, if really needed he could have Shaggy grabbed once again, the kinder wasn't going anywhere with his legs tied.

Feathered hands reach forward, Scooby's neck stretching towards the villain as the space lessens until they touch "Let the young Shaggy go, we have what we want."

Scooby races to a now downed Shaggy, helping his best friend escape the confines of the ropes and rags "Ryou rokay, Rhaggy?"

Shaggy coughs a bit of the rags contents from his mouth, head hanging low and body stuttering due to the pain "Yeah, Scoob, I'm alright, buddy."

"Glad to see that everyone has been reunited." States Pericles, the rest of the gang helping Shaggy reach his feet "A deals a deal, Scooby. You have what you want most, your beloved Shaggy and I have what I want."

Fred glares, that bird had used his friend, made a fool of him and his team and those acts were unforgivable, hands clench on the seemingly invincible netting.

"Auf wiedersehen, Mystery Incorporated, it was a pleasure doing business with you, thank you Shaggy for being so very helpful."

"Like I really had a choice, man! You kidnapped me and used me as leverage against my bestest buddy in the whole world." Corrected Shaggy

With that taunt, Fred pulls the line, eyes watching intently as one by one the ropes sync "Hey, Pericles!"

The parrot ceases in his exit, he couldn't resist another chance at putting this new group in their place "Yes, Fredrick?"

Fred smiles "Nobody messes with Mystery Incorporated and gets away with it."

A small net falls atop the deranged parrot, large weights dragging the squawking Professor to the ground "It appears you did not heed my warning, for that you shall pay, Scooby. I will destroy the one thing you can't live without"

Shaggy gasps in fear, Scooby growls towards the threat, body poised directly in front of his friend in protection. "Ron't reven ry rit!"

Fred shakes his head "Not today, now girls!" Daphne pulls the switch, activating the electrical net Pericles was trapped under.

Velma attaches the jumper cables on the portable battery into the nets webbing, the series of criss-crossed webs now formed a perfect dome over the trapped parrot and robot..

Everything hurt, Pericles couldn't move without feeling any pain, orders he'd give to the robot would be ignored due to the nets shortening it out.

"It appears you have beaten me, Mystery Incorporated. I must say I'm deeply impressed, but mark my words, I will escape once again and when I do, I'm coming straight for you all."

The teens all glare at said bird as he made another threat against them, a few minutes later law enforcement arrived. Carting straightjackets and manacles "We'll take it from here kids, good work."

"Will do, Mr. Officer" speaks Fred, the blonde leader turning his attention towards his friends and team "Let's get outta here, guys. It's over"

Velma finished dabbing alcohol wipes into Shaggy's various cuts, Daphne bandaged the wounds and Scooby never once took his eyes off his buddy.

"You feeling ok, Shag?" Questions Fred in worry "Do we need to take you to a hospital?"

Shaggy shakes his head tiredly "Like, I'm good, Fred. Just tired and really hungry, Pericles didn't give me a single bite to eat."

"Food can wait, Shaggy. You need to get some major beauty sleep." Laughs the red haired Blake

Daphne happily takes a hold of Fred's arm, head leaning against his left shoulder. Velma hugging Shaggy and Scooby walking protectively in front of said teenager.

Scooby couldn't help but stay on guard as Shaggy fell asleep in the mystery machine, Pericles knew his weakness. All of the gang were targets, but Shaggy more so than anyone.

"RI'm rorry, Rhaggy" whispers Scooby, the Great Dane laying down beside said teen, Shaggy unconsciously pulls his buddy into his arms "Ry rwill rotect ryou, Rhaggy."

The truth was, Shaggy was Scooby's whole world, if anything ever happened to him ... Scooby wouldn't be able to live with himself "Ror ry rest reind, RI'd rive ranything."

The last piece of the disk was taken into police custody, Professor Pericles was once again locked away in an asylum, this time under heavily more guard. The teens were safe and sound together. Everything was how it should have been, it was all over.

 **That's a wrap folks! I hope you all enjoyed it ;) until next time. So sorry it took so long for the finale, I had work and proof reading, plus I felt I needed to add a few parts to really finish the story. Also to guest, I sadly can only review one chapter at a time, I couldn't respond to your posts.**


End file.
